one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach vs The Heavy
Coach vs The Heavy is ZackAttackX's nineteenth One Minute Melee. Description Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2! Two of Valve's heavyweights cross paths! Who wins? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Whispering Oaks - Left 4 Dead 2 The sound of gunfire followed by maniacal laughter caught The Heavy's attention. He had lost his group and was desperately trying to regroup with them. The fight was almost won. He turned the corner and saw a man in a yellow and purple shirt wielding an auto shotgun. It was Coach. "AH HA!" The Heavy exclaimed. "YOU ARE SPY" Coach turned and faced The Heavy. "Hey, rest your ass for a sec-" Without letting him finish, The Heavy opened fire with his minigun. "WHAT THE F-" Coach yelled before jumping to cover. He loaded his shotgun and The Heavy approached. "Run coward!" The Heavy's voice boomed. LOCK AND LOAD! FIGHT! Coach ducked behind a food stall and The Heavy opened fire. The food stall collapsed, causing Coach to run for more cover. The Heavy laughed manically. "More rubble, less trouble!" he shouted. "Come on, y'all, none of that!" yelled Coach. Heavy continued to fire and Coach kept his distance and pulled out his duel pistols. He fired at Heavy and clipped him on the arm. Heavy ceased fire for the moment and Coach pulled out his auto shotgun and opened fire. The Heavy was blown back and Coach was about to put a round into his head when The Heavy uppercutted him with his Fists of Steel. Coach fell to the floor, dropping his auto shotgun, grabbing his jaw in pain. The Heavy kicked the shotgun away and pointed his minigun at him again. "Night night spy!". But Coach shot The Heavy in the leg with his pistol, temporarily distracting him. Coach took some pills and grabbed a nearby Baseball Bat. He charged at the distracted Heavy and swung for the fences. "How'd that feel, huh!?" Coach yelled. The Heavy responded with a punch to the side of Coach's face. "You are not so good as you think!" The Heavy taunted, pulling out HIS shotgun. Coach quickly took an adrenaline shot and ran like hell towards the warehouse, grabbing a bile jar on the way. The crazed Heavy fired at Coach, clipping him on the leg, but Coach was able to throw his bile jar into The Heavy's eyes. "AAARRRGGHH! I CAN'T SEE!" he screamed, swinging his fists in all directions. When he finally regained his vision, Coach was nowhere to be seen. "I'm coming for you, coward!" Heavy's voice boomed over the amusement park. From around the corner, he heard Coach's voice. "Shit, gotta heal my ass." The Heavy ran around the corner to find Coach holding a... was that a grenade launcher? Yes it was. BOOM! K.O! The Heavy exploded into pieces and Coach pulled out a medkit for real and patched himself up. He strolled back to the main area to grab his shotgun. After doing so, he glanced over at the destroyed food stall. "Poor food court never stood a chance." Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... COACH!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gun Fights Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's